Without You There is No Me
by OmnomNation
Summary: Alone...forgotten...shattered...murderer. 300 years can break a soul.


**AN: Hullo! This is a little songfic I wrote for Jack Frost, using the song ****"The Boy Who Could Fly"**** by Pierce the Veil for the lyrics. I would like to give credit to my best friend, Taffeh A. Llama, for the idea of using this song for an ROTG songfic. Also, some of the lyrics have little words changed so that it would fit better into the story. Anyways, enjoy!**

**~OmnomNation**

* * *

The night was a milky white, the kind where I allowed the stormy grey clouds to swirl angrily about the sky, prohibiting that treacherous moon from peeking behind the covers. The air was cold, not enough for snow, but just enough to force people to stay inside. The ground was blanketed in a soft white from before, allowing a single sheet of untouched ice to neatly await upon a large pond for its next careless victim. A sharp, bitter breeze blew through the bare trees, catching my uneven breath and carrying it away from me as I scrambled to get it back, soaring rapidly through the air and stumbling onto a sleeping rooftop. I stared down at the ground below, my nervous eyes scanning the absolute darkness.

There she was.

Among the frosty darkness was a bright splash of unwelcomed red, tumbling over her shoulders freely as she strode through the snow. I winced at her beauty. I flinched at her elegance. I cringed at _her. _This blot of red, this heart-stealing thief, was below me, wandering around nonchalantly as if the world was her own.

I noticed she carried with her a bottle from which she occasionally took long pulls from. Her steps became more haggard and uneven every time she took a sip, but still her beauty hypnotized me as if I were caught in a dangerous trap.

* * *

_Your lips are numb as you walk, drinking warm alcohol._

* * *

I felt a strange feeling build up inside of me, and I sure as hell didn't like it. It was painfully…warm. Like I was suddenly in a vast, empty desert, or thrown into a blazing fire. I wanted to tear this monster from my heart, claw it from my thoughts. But there it stood, right below me, inching under my skin until I couldn't bare it anymore.

I ripped across the sky, clutching my staff as though it were the only life line to reality. The girl didn't notice me as I landed on the bank of the frozen pond, merely a few yards away from where she stood by a snow-covered tree. She simply took one last sip of the drink and let the bottle spill from her chilled fingers.

* * *

_You barely started drinking, but your beauty never stopped you._

* * *

_But that's okay,_ I thought. _Nobody ever really did notice me. _I crept toward her, my hands shaking as the warmth spread through my body. I wanted to scream, yell, do anything to get it away. Still, I kept it bottled up inside. I had grown used to keeping things inside. It was the only way to survive.

My bare feet were now only inches from her boot-trapped ones. Her hot breath escaped in tiny wisps of fog, tumbling gracefully in the chilly air before disappearing. She closed her eyes, feeling the sense of the cold I had created against her pink cheeks. I examined her face, her long eyelashes and pale skin, her pointed nose and flowing hair. My lips involuntarily caught hers in a quick, careful kiss.

* * *

_That kiss tastes like summer._

* * *

I recoiled away from her. The warmth ran its teasing fingers down my back, causing me to shiver. The creature pursed her lips as if she had felt something upon them, but her eyes did not open. Still curious, I willed a strong wind to whistle harshly into her ears, telling her secrets she did not want to know and things that would surely bring her nightmares. The girl shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, but did not move. She was determined to kill me.

* * *

_I like it better when you can't keep warm._

* * *

The voices interrupted our silent conversation. They began to weave in and out of my head, impatiently murmuring and snapping like bones as I stood, both disgusted and intrigued. They argued and chattered endlessly in a quiet uproar, slowly setting my nerves on edge. My cold eyes swept over the icy pond. No, she would not be able to kill me. I would have to kill her first.

I summoned another strong wind to blow until she finally revealed her sapphire-colored eyes, glazed over and blinking in the cold, clinging to her thick jacket with such a desperate feeling it dampened the sickening heat inside. The voices were still not satisfied, however. I allowed the winds to tug at her, pulling her along toward the bank of the pond. She curiously obeyed, eyeing the frozen water as she was lured toward it. Her boot softly hit the ice as the winds billowed on, encouraging her to take another step.

I let the long-awaited-for snow fall gingerly to the ground, covering up the darkness that surrounded us as the night consumed her. The girl ventured to put more weight onto the ice, oblivious to the sheer thinness of it.

* * *

_The snow falls like shattered pieces of glass from the sky._

* * *

A low tree hanging over head rapidly formed clinging icicles on the ends of its twisting, dead branches. My temperature continued to decrease little by little as the monster inched her way onto the ice. The roaring voices in my head continued to pound away in my ears as a particularly sharp icicle tried to wiggle free in the wind over her head. I felt the ice threatening to drag her under the freezing water, but I forced it to hold still. Not yet. Not yet.

The beast still stumbled on, holding her arms out as if to balance herself upon the icy mirror. Snowflakes tangled in her hair and landed swiftly on her eyelashes as she stood in the center of the pond, directly under the struggling icicle. Finally, I let it drop.

Too late.

The creature, as if sensing some sort of danger, clumsily slipped on the ice and fell with a loud _crack _on the surface. I struggled to hold her on the ice, despite its screaming protests. The icicle struck her side instead, causing her to pierce the night with a delightfully high-pitched scream. Dark crimson painted the thin canvas as she shrieked with confusion and pain. Beautiful. So beautiful.

* * *

_You bleed like watercolors and drunken pastels on the ice. _

* * *

The wind died down, yet another icicle swayed dangerously near her head. The dreaded warm feeling that had only moments ago completely enveloped me had now become only a small glimmer of light in my empty chest. She still had my heart. And I wanted it back. The icicle fell with a muffled _thud _in her shoulder, spilling more paint over the crescendo of crimsons, maroons, vermilions, and dark cherries.

* * *

_I swear to God, I did what I could._

* * *

_I practically begged you, I pretended everything was fine._

* * *

The creature's frightened eyes scanned between the trees and into the houses, pleading for someone to hear her cries. No one came to save her. No one recognized she was alive. No one cared for her. It was all too familiar.

The snow continued to fall, playing joyfully in the fresh blood and blinding her already blurred vision. Her skin had become as white as the snow. _Perfect, _I thought. _Absolutely perfect. _

Her breath had slowed a little as she sucked in sharp, uneven gulps of air. Her eyes finally rested on me, as if seeing me for the first time.

"Help!" she squeaked desperately. I simply stood there on the bank, my grin broadening. The voices laughed and mocked the girl, praising me. I chuckled into the light wind that blew freely into the night sky. The thief's eyes widened and she coughed, spitting up drops of blood.

* * *

_A soul sacrifice, an American nightmare… _

* * *

"Please!" she insisted, her fingers grasping at the icicles, trying to free herself. "Please, help! I…" Her voice trailed off as she coughed up more blood. She gazed up at me again, pleading, but I met her gaze with an ice-cold stare of amusement.

* * *

_I'd rather be dead._

* * *

The ice cracked under her weight, wanting her for itself. I continued to keep her aloft on the thin pond.

"Give it back," I instructed. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

"My heart! Give it back, you _monster!" _I shouted. She gave no response, simply looking into my eyes with what looked like frightened pity. _Pity? _

Suddenly, I allowed the glass to shatter beneath her. She fell, screaming, into the black water, red bubbles trailing from her lips as she sank.

* * *

_I guess I never should've loved you, but I do forever 'cause you loved me._

* * *

The leftover winds carried me swiftly to the spot she had been resting on. I craned my neck over the water, easily finding her wide, blue eyes looking up at me and her outstretched hand reaching up, trying to swim out of the pond. But it was no use. I, of all people, knew that. I smiled, laughing, as she made her decent to the bottom of the frozen pond.

* * *

_Now it's all over my tongue and still it has no taste._

* * *

My pale feet grazed the snow as I lifted into the air once again. The snowflakes began to heal the cut that bled in the ice as I soared through the peeking stars, wanting the betraying moon to see what I had done. The voices swirled like a blizzard in my head, laughing along with me and applauding me. I finally did something right. _Finally._

* * *

_The boy on the blue moon hears a nightmare in his head._


End file.
